For Niki
by ainzeltinsel
Summary: A silly story written for one of my friends back in the day. Some Marauders era goodness for you all.


"Shuddup, he's coming!" Wormtail whispered to Sirius, who was almost in hysterics, as Remus entered the great hall, and wandered through the crowd to where his friends were sat at the Gryffindor table. Sirius was trying to cram a small glass bottle into the pocket of his robes.  
"Don't painc, Wormtail" Sirius said laughing. "I'm done." He leaned back in his seat and put his hands behind his head.  
"What did you put in there anyway?" said James. Sirius' plans were often spur of the moment, and did not include telling his friends what is was that he was doing. Sirius smiled and tapped his nose.  
"I'll tell you later." he said, and winked. Remus finally reached the Gryffindor table and sat down opposite Sirius. Wormtail had to suppress a laugh behind his rat-like hand. James nudged him hard with his elbow and whispered "Shut up!" Remus glanced up at them, studying them with the amber eyes Sirius had grown to love so much. Sirius cleared his throat, glancing at Wormtail who was now trying to pass his laugh as a coughing fit. He looked back at Remus.  
"Pumpkin juice, Moony?" He said holding out a glass. He stared at Remus with a mischievous smile, which was usually found when he and the other marauders were up to no good. Remus looked down at the glass as if he very much doubted this was an innocent gesture.  
"Nah... I'm not thirsty." He said, grabbing a piece of toast instead.  
"You'll need it, especially with toast. You might, er... die!" Sirius said in a typical melodramatic tone, waving the glass slowly in front of Remus' face, his eyebrows raised slightly. The contents of the glass were still fizzing slightly with Sirius' added ingredient. Sirius was just glad the tablets had dissolved fast enough. Remus however did not notice this. He grabbed the glass out of Sirius' hand.  
"Fine, I'll drink the stupid juice." He said. Moony was never a morning person. Sirius grinned and tried to conceal a laugh as Remus took a long gulp of pumpkin juice.  
"Eurgh," he said, looking disgusted at the glass he held before him. " What is _with_ this today?"  
"Oh nothing!" James blurted out, while Sirius tried to contain the laughter bursting out of him. "I think the house elves must have put too much er... pumpkin in it." James said, turning slightly pink and becoming suddenly riveted by the crumbs on his plate.  
"Ok..." Remus said, and continued to chew on his toast. Sirius and James shared a quick smile while Remus wasn't looking.  
Remus left the table before the others, looking slightly queasy. As soon as he was out of earshot, James exploded with laughter. Gasping for breath he looked at Sirius and said, "I can't _believe_ you got away with that! I didn't think you'd manage it!" Sirius smiled and looked at James.  
"But _of course_ I'd manage it, Prongsie! I am after all, a veritable genius!" Sirius joined with James' laughter, which was growing by the second. After he had regained control of his diaphragm, James asked Sirius "What did you put in his pumpkin juice anyway?" Sirius pulled the bottle of blue pills out of his robes and looked at the label.  
"V-eye-a-gora." He said, painfully slowly. James cut in.  
"Wait, Viagra?! You put Viagra in Moony's pumpkin juice?!" James looked at Sirius as if he were insane. Sirius grinned.  
"Indeed I did. Do you think he'll notice?" Sirius said sarcastically.  
"Of course he will! He'll go mental at you! Do you even know what it does?!"  
Sirius laughed. "Don't worry Jamesy. He'll be fine." Sirius stood up from the table and headed off to their first class. In which he sat right next to moony...

_"Oh god."_ Remus thought. _"When the hell did Sirius start looking that good?"_ Sirius had, as he always does, walked into Transfiguration in a way that caught everyone's attention. Especially Remus'. He had no idea what was happening to him, but Sirius was definitely not helping. _"Bugger, he's sitting next to me!"_ Sirius slunk into the chair next to him, and Remus was sure he was trying not to smile. He himself however was desperately trying to cover his "problem" while hiding his rapidly reddening face from Sirius' mischievous stare. Sirius smirked as he slowly pulled an old battered quill of Remus' out of his pocket. It had always been the one Sirius would borrow in classes, and he used it so often Remus just ended up giving it to him. The feather was as sleek and black as Sirius' slightly shaggy looking hair, or so Remus had always thought.  
"Nice one Moony!" Sirius had beamed as he crammed the quill into the extremely tight pockets of his jeans. "Remind me to get you a bar of Honeyduke's finest on our next marauder-ing stock-up." Sirius winked as they left transfiguration that day. Remus always loved it when he got chocolate for free. Remus was sucked from his daydream by the sight of Sirius running the quill down that bloody stunning jaw of his. He had to suppress a moan when Sirius slid the quill from his jaw to his bottom lip, sweeping it back and forward across it. Luckily, Remus was saved when Professor McGonnagal entered the room with a loud bang of the heavy oak door. Sirius' smirk instantly vanished, clearly having had enough detention that week. Remus let out a sigh of relief for the new distraction presented to Sirius. The lesson however served as no distraction to Remus himself. Sirius seemed to be doing everything in a newfound and gloriously sexy way. Even his reading was transfixing Remus and driving him insane with how much he wanted the ebony-locked boy next to him. Sirius, of course, knew this the whole time, and was doing everything he could think of to make Moony want him. That was his whole plan after all. An evil smirk played across his lips for the rest of the lesson. Remus was almost sweating with the effort it was taking him to not just bloody well take Sirius then and there. The shrill clang of the bell sounded the fact that he was now free to get as far away from Sirius as possible, and he buried to do so. He was already halfway down the corridor to his next class.  
"Hey Moony, wait up!" he heard Sirius calling after him. _"Bugger!"_ Remus moaned to himself. He still hadn't quite recovered from his er…. Excitement with Sirius, and tried to strategically arrange his robes to hide it. He laughed nervously as Sirius caught up with him.  
"Heh… yeah, what is it?" Remus said, trying his very hardest to stay cool. Which he was failing at miserably. Sirius smiled to himself before answering. Moony was so cute when he was sexually frustrated.  
"Well…" he began, moving closer to Remus. Remus' eyes widened, as Sirius' face was only inches from his own. He was desperate to close the gap, but pulled away slightly. Sirius caught him by the hand and pulled him close, so that he could whisper his answer in his ear.  
"I guess I'll see you later tonight." He smiled. Remus had actually stopped breathing, and Sirius decided it was best if he left Remus to recover. Remus was glued the spot, his hand still positioned as it had been in Sirius'. When he recovered enough to breathe again, he finally relaxed a little.  
"Fuck!" he cursed Sirius. He was never going to hear the end of this.

Remus was the only one still in the lightly glowing Gryffindor common room, trying to finish the last of his homework by the light of the dying fire. Trust the teachers to give him so much homework on a day that had been as embarrassing for him as this. He was still feeling the effects of whatever it was that had come over him that day, and Sirius had been the only thing printed on his mind all day. Stupid bugger that he was. Remus yawned and glanced at his watch. It was already well past midnight. He stretched and feebly picked up his quill again to continue his ruddy Charms homework. He was surprised when that portrait marking the entrance to the room creaked open. He heart stopped as he thought it might be a teacher. He had never gotten into trouble, despite associating with James and Sirius, and he intended to keep it that way. The person who entered, however, did not help his heart anymore. It thudded in his chest as if trying to break out and reach the raven-haired boy that had sauntered his way in. A dazzling smile spread its way across his face as he saw it was Moony sprawled across the couch.  
"Hey…" he whispered, sounding as cool as ever. Remus tried to regain control of his lungs and not sound like a dying asthmatic.  
"Eh… hi." Remus replied, thankful that the red glow of the fire covered the one resonating from his cheeks. Sirius smiled again. He still knew it was there. He knew Moony too well. "What are you doing up this late?" Remus asked.  
"I could ask you the same thing." Sirius laughed. "Anyway. I had to get something." He looked slightly embarrassed at this fact. Remus' eyebrows pulled together in confusion.  
"What could possibly be important enough that you needed to get it at this time of night?" Remus shook his head at his daft plank of a friend. His stomach sank as he thought the word "friend." He realised it would never be more than that, and it broke his heart a little to admit it.  
"Well, you probably wont remember." Sirius began. He looked genuinely unsure of what to say, which is something Remus had never seen before. His eyes widened as his heart filled with affection for the bumbling buffoon. "But… in transfiguration today, I was remember something." He hesitated.  
"Yes..?" Remus urged him on.  
"Well… I was remembering when you gave me your quill." Remus smiled.  
"And..?"  
"And well, I promised you I would get you a bar of that ridiculously priced chocolate you love." Remus' smile widened.  
"Sirius, that was ages ago, I knew you were never going to actually get it." Remus laughed. Sirius slunk his body down onto the couch next to Remus. Remus' eyes caught a golden glint twinkling from Sirius' hand. He looked back at Sirius.  
"Well, I wanted to show you that you mean enough to me for me to spend that ridiculous amount of money." Remus couldn't see it, but he was sure Sirius' face had also flushed pink. "So..." Sirius said quietly. "Here." He pressed a chocolate bar into Remus' hand, puling away quickly. Remus caught his hand and held it in his own. Sirius' eyes widened in surprise. "Wha..?"  
"Sirius, you bloody fool. You shouldn't have spent that much money on me. It would have cost less for you to just buy your own quill." Remus laughed. Sirius began to protest but was cut off. By Remus' lips pressing themselves onto his. His heart was the one to go crazy this time. He slid a hand behind Remus' neck and pulled him closer, savouring every tiny bit of contact with Remus' deliciously warm skin. Remus, for once in his life, seemed to be taking the reins here. Sirius smiled to himself. His plan had worked. He had gotten the one thing he craved more than causing trouble. He had captured the heart of his very own werewolf, and he was elated because of it. Remus had also been craving this, spending the majority of his day trying to control the urge he had to search the entire school for Sirius and do exactly what he planned on doing right now. He slid his tongue into Sirius' mouth, weaving his fingers' into his dark hair. Remus relished every contour of Sirius, tasting every surface he could find, light-headed in anticipation. Sirius broke free, breathing heavily. He laughed, causing Remus to look confused once again.  
"Why are you laughing?" Remus demanded, suddenly worried if he had just ruined his friendship, reputation and sexuality all in one go. Sirius' eyes glinted mischievously in the fading light.  
"My plan worked." He said grinning.  
"Plan? What plan?" Remus demanded. Now he was starting to get annoyed.  
"Well, Moony, my dear fellow. This morning you said your pumpkin juice tasted horrible." Sirius began.  
"Yes. And?" Remus said, raising his eyebrows at the boy it was taking all of his will power not to continue kissing.  
"Well, that is in fact because it tasted like…"  
"Like..?"  
"Like Viagra." Sirius grinned. Remus' stomach tensed. He had MEANT for this all to happen? The bastard!  
"Viagra!?" he shouted. Sirius pressed a finger to Remus' lips to stop him from waking everyone up. Remus swatted the hand away.  
"What the hell were you thinking, you berk? Why on earth would you put bloody viagra in my pumpkin juice?!" Remus' breathing was heavy with a deadly combination of anger, frustration and absolute lust.  
"To get here." Sirius said smiling. Remus stopped.  
"Here? You actually wanted me to kiss you?" his face flushed again. He was going to have to stop that if he was to be kissing Sirius on a regular basis. Which he fully intended on doing. Sirius grinned mischievously again.  
"Well." He said, stopping to kiss Remus again. "Viagra does tend to achieve a lot more than kissing…" he continued, wiggling his eyebrows in a way he clearly thought seductive. Remus laughed, kissing Sirius.  
"Somehow I don't think we should be doing _that_ in the common room." He said. Sirius looked contemplative for a moment.  
"You're right." He said jumping up from the couch. Remus' heart sank, thinking that was it. Sirius turned to face him and grinned again. He pulled Remus up by the hand. "Let's go somewhere that isn't the common room then." He winked at Remus, dragging him off to where his rather large and suitably built bed was waiting for use.


End file.
